tokinowafandomcom-20200214-history
La Metal
La Metal is a rogue planet whose orbit is in close proximity to Earth every 1,000 years around the sun of the Sol System. The Machine Empire originated on La Metal but later left it behind after much bloodshed. It was primarily featured in its debut appearance of Queen Millennia. Features La Metal's total diameter is 109,404 km with the speed of its rotation being 48 hours, 22 minutes, and 43 seconds. The pressure, gravity, and atmosphere are very similar to Earth's in spite of being larger. Most of the surface is covered by a 3 km layer of ice of -280 degrees Celsius due to lacking a regular sun. When approaching the sun, the layer melts while causing some upheavals on Earth that cause the atmosphere of Earth to mix with La Metal's referred to as an Air Bridge. This allows travel between the planets without spaceships for 48 hours until the Air Bridge disperses. Civilization La Metal is home to a highly advanced technological civilization that can allow space travel as well as advanced robotics that can allow a person to transfer their consciousness into a Machine Body. The capital of the planet is Miyu City, a city with a long history that spans before humanity appeared on Earth. The continent the city sits on has a magnitude 1.5 times that of the African Continent. Inhabitants The inhabitants of La Metal mainly compose of intelligent human-like beings dubbed the La Metalians. After the failure of their sun, many of the inhabitants had their minds transferred to Machine Bodies with a minority of their inhabitants either keeping their bodies or leaving the planet altogether. History La Metal had existed long ago and was always traveling along an elliptical caused by a black hole called the Dark Sun Ra. For millennium, La Metal had traveled to and from Earth through this elliptical with several scouts and colonists being stationed there including the Millennial Queen. By the end of the twentieth century on Earth, the planet was noticed by Professor Amamori. However, unlike before La Metal was on a total collision course near Earth and the Holy Queen decided to enslave the human race before Earth's imminent destruction and conquering the planet. Other habitable worlds within orbit were also likely conquered according to Prof. Amamori. The current Millennial Queen, Yayoi Yukino (La Andromeda Promethium) with help from Prof. Amamori and his nephew Hajime stood against the regimen however along with several defectors. With Yayoi's sacrifice in sealing the black hole, La Metal was put on a new course. Many generations later, La Metal had come into the Andromeda Galaxy with a new La Andromeda Promethium coming into power. Queen Promethium had two daughters with her husband Dr. Ban, Maetel and Emeraldas. With La Metal in the stages of dying out, Queen Promethium had began a task of mechanizing the population. At first this was a means of protecting them from death, but after she was corrupted, La Metal had turned into a battlefield between Machine Men and regular humans with much bloodshed. Around some time, La Metal had become a satellite to the planet of Heavy Melder. After the wars, La Metal was rebuilt was New La Metal with a rebuilt capital of New Miyu City. This however would be undone when Promethium went into dormancy. But still, the Machine Empire expanded its influence beyond with a new planet to settle on with La Metal kept as a historical landmark as well as another place to become mechanized. However, with Promethium gone, it became a place where Machine Men and regular humans could live together with the royal family banished. Etymology La Metal's name in its native language means the Eternal Traveler, referring to millennium long elliptical travel. In real world lore, the name comes from the Egyptian Sun God Ra and the English word metal. Both of which refer to La Metal's advanced technology and need for a sun. Category:Locations Category:Galaxy Express 999 Category:Queen Millenia Category:Planets